Ice
by Hunter's way
Summary: The ice was visible in his eyes. One-Shot. Catoniss.


Ice

By Hunter'sWay

**A/N**: This was originally posted on AO3 and I decided to post it here as well.

**[Edited On Sunday Macrch 3 2014]**

* * *

><p>Katniss believed she had no chance coming out alive after what she saw what happened to the dummy's head. It was sliced off by the district two boy. He was slicing off another dummy's head and Katniss couldn't take her eyes off. His movements were almost graceful and Katniss was beginning to fall under a trance.<p>

Someone snickered behind her.

Katniss whipped her head at the location of the sound and silently cursed herself. There stood the district two girl, holding her knife very threateningly.

"Haven't you ever seen a knife before, girl on fire?" She flipped her knife in the air and caught it at ease. It seemed like throwing a knife in the air was what she did in her past time.

Katniss glared at her. "Of course, I did." She stared at her unfinished knot and immediately got to work. The district two girl remained standing. Katniss knew what she was doing. She was analysing her. It was rather annoying. The district two girl finally left. Katniss watched her as she walked up to her partner's side. She whispered something to him and he turned around.

Katniss and the district two boy glared at each other.

Katniss was not going to lose this battle. She glared even harder, her flames rising to her eyes and his ice getting colder. Eventually, they stopped glaring at each other. Atala had an announcement to make. "You're private sessions with the gamemakers are going to start. You will wait in the cafeteria and do something. District one will go first and district 12 will go last. Males are first." She clapped her hands and the tributes left to the cafeteria except for Marvel who left for the gamemakers.

* * *

><p>Katniss sat down in the nearest table she could find. Peeta sat down with her. "What do you think you'll get?" He asked, staring into her eyes.<p>

Katniss didn't respond. Instead she slowly thought about it. What will she get? "An 8, maybe" She offered, not hiding the obvious hesitation in her voice.

Peeta smiled. "You'll do well. You're better than everyone here and the other tributes aren't as good as you are. The other tributes don't know how to use a bow. You'll probably get a 11 heck even a 12!" He laid a hand on her hand and Katniss flinched but didn't remove the hand immediately.

Instead, she slowly removed her hand and her eyes found the career table. She locked eyes with the boy from two and he made a slicing motion across his neck. The other careers laughed at this. Anger started building in her but Peeta gripped her shoulder. Surprisingly, it calmed Katniss down.

* * *

><p><em>'You'll do well.'<em> Peeta's voice rang out in her head and that gave her confidence. She walked into the room and announced, "District 12. Katniss Everdeen." She took a bow and grabbed some arrows. She walked over to the 15 feet area and positioned herself and the bow. She shot and missed the centre by centimetres.

The gamemakers had been holding their breaths in but let it out as laughter as the girl missed. Their attention now included a roasted pig that just been brought in but mostly the pig.

Katniss was infuriated. _'How dare they!'_ She didn't think and shot the apple in the pig's mouth. The gamemakers stared at her in shock and Katniss dismisses herself placing the bow and arrow where she found them.

* * *

><p>She received an 11. She smiled in relief. She closed her mouth and refused to answer when Haymitch asked how she got the 11. But she will not tell anyone. No one.<p>

* * *

><p>The interview goes well than anticipated. Everyone in the Capitol loved her. She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. "What's your secret, 12?"<p>

Katniss knew that voice. It was Cato, the district two male tribute. His hands were against her head. "I will not tell you so go ask someone else." She said, scheming ways to get out.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I'll make you number two on my kill list. Unfortunately, districts five boy is first." He left and gave her a wink.

Katniss, numb from shock didn't react, not even to Peeta's love claim.

* * *

><p>Katniss couldn't sleep. It was the night before the games and Katniss was very sure she would be killed during the bloodbath. To relax her nerves, she went to the roof and has a surprise waiting there. It was Cato. "Hey." She whispered, one arm length away from Cato.<p>

"Hey." He whispered back. Katniss was taken back. She stared. He sounded calm. More human.

But that Cato disappeared as he recognized whom he was talking to. "Admiring my muscles aren't we, 12?"

For the first time, Katniss realized that he was shirtless. The heat raced to her cheeks. "No, I was looking at the floor, you idiot."

Cato threw back his head and laughed. Katniss found his laugh was mesmerizing. "Worst. Excuse. Ever." He commented, walking up to her and backing her up until her back hit the wall. Cato stared at her, searching for a weak point. In reality, it looked like Cato was going to kiss her and Katniss thought that to but he pulled away. He put a hand against her cheek and said, "We're not friends, 12" Then he left.

Katniss put a hand to her cheek. She knew that. They were not friends. But she would kill him. He posed a threat. But she would have to watch her back to. The ice would be searching for her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: This is somewhat different from the story line and hopefully you liked!


End file.
